<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tighten Up by Pllionfish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22488295">Tighten Up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pllionfish/pseuds/Pllionfish'>Pllionfish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Adventure Zone (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, First Kiss, Forehead Touching, Haircuts, Sexual Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:40:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22488295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pllionfish/pseuds/Pllionfish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aubrey needs a haircut and Dani is more than happy to help her out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dani/Aubrey Little</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tighten Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aubrey Little woke up in a bad mood. Most days she woke up in Amnesty Lodge started when she smelled Barclay cooking bacon and heard the creaking of pipes as the many residents began showering. Today she woke when Jake Cool-ice was skateboarding down the damned hallway, the sun was already high in the sky. </p>
<p>Another monster hunt had ended the night before and Aubrey was tired and sore and frankly just sick of everything. Aubrey rolled out of bed with a groan and stumbled to her shower; it was already noon and she felt more hungover than anything, despite not having a single drink. She cranked on the shower and stripped off her jammies while the water heated up. </p>
<p>Steam filled the tiny bathroom as she dipped under the curtain. For a moment, her mood lifted as the hot water soothed her aching muscles. Then the spray sputtered and spat before turning icy cold. </p>
<p>“AH! Shit!” Aubrey shouted, jumping back and hitting her head. “Fuck!” </p>
<p>Aubrey shivered and swore while rapidly rubbing her body with a bar of soap and rinsing off, not even bothering to wash her hair before throwing the water off and flipping off the faucet. She toweled off her goose pebbled skin and stalked back into her room to throw on some torn jeans and a black t-shirt, still pissed off at the world. </p>
<p>Dr. Harris Bonkers looked up at her from his rabbit bed, his whiskers twitching in concern. With a sigh, she poured some rabbit food into his ceramic bowl and rubbed his ears. It wasn’t his fault that she was in a shit mood. </p>
<p>With another groan, she padded to the door and flung it open just in time to see Dani standing before it with her arm upraised as if to knock. </p>
<p>“Oh. Good morning!” Dani said, beaming. </p>
<p>“Technically it’s afternoon,” Aubrey muttered. Dani tilted her head in acquiescence. </p>
<p>“Fair point. Good afternoon. I just wanted to see if you were okay.” </p>
<p>Aubrey sighed and rubbed the back of her head. The sensation of bushy hair that met her fingertips made her frown once more. </p>
<p>“I’m… Ugh… I’m fine. Just hungry.” </p>
<p>Dani’s smile faded a touch. </p>
<p>“Well, that’s easily fixed. Barclay is making lunch…” A twinkle returned to deep brown eyes. “Grilled cheese…” <br/>Aubrey looked up with hope. Barclay ONLY served his grilled cheese with homemade tomato soup and both were divine. Dani caught the lightening of Aubrey’s eyes and held out her hand. </p>
<p>“Come on. You can tell me about your adventure.” </p>
<p>With a small sigh and a smirk, Aubrey took the outstretched hand and allowed Dani to pull her out of her room. Within a few moments, they were seated in the dining area and Barclay had put platters of sandwiches and soup in front of both girls with nary a word. Aubrey had filled Dani in on the basic details of the hunt but left out how her fuck up had nearly gotten Duck hurt… If he hadn’t been quick enough… Aubrey shook her head and stared out the window. It was a gorgeous day and she was alive and there was a very cute girl hanging on her every word. She should be thrilled but instead… </p>
<p>“Aubrey? Did you hear me?” Dani asked after a moment of Aubrey staring off. Aubrey shook her head again. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry Dani, I’m just… I don’t know…” </p>
<p>Dani frowned and covered Aubrey’s hand with her own. </p>
<p>“Hey, what’s going on? You can tell me.” </p>
<p>Aubrey glanced down at their joined hands on the table, feeling her cheeks heat slightly. They had been friendly since the evening that Mama had brought Aubrey into the Lodge. Aubrey had quickly learned that the Sylphs had different boundaries with touching than most humans and that most of them would hold hands for no reason other than friendliness. Aubrey absently wondered what the Sylphs did to signal romantic intent but she didn’t know how to ask without seeming desperate or creepy. She gave another low sigh.</p>
<p>“I just… it was a long night and then I woke up hurting and then the fucking hot water ran out and my hair is getting bushy and faded and I just feel shitty,” Aubrey said in one breath, still looking out the window. When she glanced over at Dani she saw nothing but concern and compassion in her expression.</p>
<p>“Can I help?” Dani asked. Aubrey looked down at the table, still out of sorts. </p>
<p>“Not unless you… no.” Aubrey said. </p>
<p>“Not unless I what?” Dani asked. Aubrey ducked her head and blushed a little more. “Aubrey.” </p>
<p>“Do you know how to cut hair?” Aubrey asked in a shy voice. “I can trim it up but I usually go somewhere to shave the sides because I can never get the back and I haven’t found ANYONE I trust to do an undercut in Kepler…” She stopped to shoot a quick glance at Dani before looking back down. “But it’s no big deal, don’t worry about it.” </p>
<p>“Aubrey don’t be silly, of course I can do hair,” Dani replied. Aubrey stopped. “Who do you think cuts Jake’s hair? Moira the ghost? Barclay the bigfoot?” Dani smirked. “I can even touch up your color if you want.” </p>
<p>“Are you shitting me?! You can do color?!” Aubrey yelled, her voice going high with excitement. </p>
<p>“Aubrey, all I do all day is sketch and paint, I can do color,” Dani laughed. “You just hadn’t asked so I thought you didn’t trust me.” </p>
<p>Aubrey caught a small hint of sadness in Dani’s expression at that. She turned her hand over and squeezed Dani’s palm. </p>
<p>“Oh my God, Dani, no. I just had no idea… Do you mind?” </p>
<p>“Will it make you smile?” Dani asked. Immediately Aubrey responded by doing just that. “Then come on. I have clippers and scissors in my room. Not sure I have that color red…” Dani leaned forward to run her fingers through the limp top layer of Aubrey’s mane. “I think I have something close though.” </p>
<p>Aubrey froze as Dani caressed her hair, her fingertips rubbing at her scalp as Aubrey resisted the urge to press into the touch like an eager puppy. That was most of the reason she had gotten her hair cut in this style in the first place; she loved having her scalp massaged and the maintenance was so high that some stylist had to touch her at least once a month for it to stay sharp. Aubrey cleared her throat roughly. </p>
<p>“Um. Yeah, that sounds great.” </p>
<p>Dani pulled her hand back and stood, her chair scraping across the wooden floor as she stood. </p>
<p>“Well come on then.” </p>
<p>Aubrey stood and followed closely on her heels down the hall where both of their rooms waited. Though they were definitely friendly, Aubrey realized that she hadn’t spent much time in Dani’s room. Most of the time they were in the lobby or hiking in the nearby woods. If she had come in here she would have immediately been taken with the dozens of sketches and paintings on the walls, the smell of cinnamon and the bright sunlight that came from an east-facing window. Aubrey was perfectly content in her room but Dani’s room somehow felt homey. </p>
<p>Dani bustled into her bathroom, muttering under her breath as she went. </p>
<p>“I have some overtone conditioner that’s called Hella Red, do you think it’ll work?” Dani asked from the bathroom. Aubrey cautiously followed her. The bathroom was much like hers but where Aubrey’s counter was covered with cosmetics and first aid gear that Mama had patched her up with, Dani had kept hers neat and tidy. </p>
<p>Dani handed her the tub of conditioner for Audrey to examine. </p>
<p>“Oh. Yeah, I think I’ve used this one before!” Aubrey said smiling. Dani beamed at her. </p>
<p>“Great! I was worried. Okay. We can do this one of two ways, either I can shave your neck out on the balcony or you can sit in the tub here but you’ll probably want to take off your shirt.” </p>
<p>Aubrey quickly turned her sputter into a reasonable-sounding cough. </p>
<p>“Sorry, I don’t have an apron and the little hairs will get everywhere,” Dani shrugged. Aubrey considered her options for a moment; obviously she SHOULD choose to sit outside but there was no reason to make this weird. For all she knew Dani wasn’t even into girls. Aubrey cleared her throat. </p>
<p>“We can stay in here if that’s easier,” Aubrey said with forced nonchalance. </p>
<p>“Great. Go ahead and get situated while I get everything set up.” </p>
<p>Dani turned away to face the counter, arranging her clippers and wiping down sharp scissors as she went. </p>
<p>Aubrey caught her own eye in the mirror. It’s not a big deal, damn, Aubrey. </p>
<p>With that she climbed into the clawfoot tub and pulled her shirt over her head, leaving her in a black bra and nothing else above the waist. </p>
<p>Dani flipped the switch on the clippers on and off a few times before turning to approach Aubrey crouched in the tub. </p>
<p>“What grade do you want?” </p>
<p>“Um, I usually do a one? So it lasts longer?” Aubrey said. Dani nodded and adjusted the clippers before turning them on. </p>
<p>The buzzing filled the tiled room as Dani placed her hand on the top of Aubrey’s head and tilted it to the side, pushing the longer hair out of the way as she ran the clippers over the side of Aubrey’s scalp. The touch of the clippers felt soothing and familiar and the sound of them trimming off the bushy hairs made Aubrey’s shoulders relax, despite her sucking in her stomach. <br/>“Oooh cool tattoo,” Dani commented over the whir of the clippers. “When did you get it?” </p>
<p>Aubrey blushed, realizing that Dani had never seen her shoulder blades fully exposed before. </p>
<p>“I got it when I was eighteen. It, um… it was my mom’s favorite flower?”</p>
<p>Dani said nothing but Aubrey felt her go from holding her head with one hand to grazing her fingernails in a soft circle in her longer hair. Aubrey unconsciously let out a low groan as she leaned into the touch. </p>
<p>“It’s beautiful.” </p>
<p>Aubrey kept her eyes closed but felt herself blush once more. </p>
<p>“Can you tuck your chin for me?” Dani asked, her voice next to her ear it seemed. Aubrey complied and within seconds the buzzing on the back of her neck made her hiss with pleasure. Dani snickered quietly. “You are such a softie.” </p>
<p>“I know some monsters who may disagree,” Aubrey countered, leaning her head to the left as Dani shaved the right side of her head. </p>
<p>“Yeah, well Sylvain help us if one of them ever takes the form of a barber… All done.” </p>
<p>Aubrey snorted but kept her comments to herself as Dani rubbed a damp towel over her ears and neck. </p>
<p>“Do you want me to trim up the top?” </p>
<p>“Might as well,” Aubrey said. With that, Dani turned away to set down her clippers and grab her comb and scissors, along with a spray bottle. Aubrey took this moment to take a few deep breaths. Dani is just friendly, she thought to herself. Just a friend. </p>
<p>Dani spritzed the top of Aubrey’s hair with cool water and then began working a comb through it to even out the top layer. This part didn’t take particularly long as Aubrey was actually able to groom this part with her own scissors, but it was nice to have someone else do it for her. The two of them stayed quiet as Dani worked, snipping hair into the bottom of her tub. </p>
<p>When she finished, she ran her fingers through Aubrey’s hair checking to make sure the cut was even. Aubrey bit down on her cheek to keep from letting out another groan. What the hell was WRONG with her? Professionals cut her hair all the time and she never had this kind of reaction. If she didn’t rein it in Dani was going to think she was some kind of freak.</p>
<p>Finally, Dani opened the container of conditioner and rubbed it into the top layer of Aubrey’s hair, deftly covering every bit of it before twisting it away from the sides. </p>
<p>“We have to let it rest for about fifteen minutes if you want to go sit in the room…” Dani asked. Something about her voice was different but Aubrey couldn’t put her finger on it. With a nod, Aubrey stood and allowed Dani to help her out of the tub. They both left the bathroom and Dani led them to sit atop her made bed as she glanced at the clock. </p>
<p>“Not to be nosy, but I spotted what looks like more ink lower on your back…” Dani smirked. </p>
<p>“Oh, yeah, that... “ Aubrey unconsciously rubbed at her right hip before pulling her jeans down ever so slightly. “It’s a five of diamonds, my lucky card.” </p>
<p>“Why that one?” Dani asked. </p>
<p>“The first time I ever saw a magician at a friend’s birthday party they told me to pick a card and I did. When they guessed it everyone else was impressed but I just wanted to figure out how they did it. Five of diamonds. So I went home and begged my parents to take me to the library. I went through every book they had on card tricks until I figured out how they did it. Then I got a deck of cards and practiced it until I could do it with my eyes closed. From that moment on, I was hooked.” Aubrey smiled at the memory. </p>
<p>“That’s sweet,” Dani said, reaching out to touch Aubrey’s hand. “Any more ink?” </p>
<p>“Um, not that most people see… and we’ll leave it at that…” Aubrey chuckled, glancing up just in time to see Dani giving her an intense look. Sylph or not, Aubrey knew that look when she saw it. “Unless you want to know?” </p>
<p>“We’ve got nothing but time. Besides, I can’t get any so I like to live vicariously,” Dani shrugged. </p>
<p>“You can’t…?”</p>
<p>“Sylph thing. Our skin has a thicker outer layer apparently. We can still bruise and stuff but Earth ink doesn’t take. There are artists in Sylvain who specialize in Sylph tattoos but I was too young when I left…” Dani looked down, frowning. Aubrey glanced at the dozens of drawings hanging from the walls, as Dani studied her fingernails before reaching out and running a finger over Dani’s jaw without thinking. Dani glanced up in surprise. </p>
<p>“I’ve got two more. Three stars here,” Aubrey gestured an inch below her waistband. “And a rabbit’s footprint here,” Aubrey placed her hand on the side of her right breast hidden by her bra.” </p>
<p>“Why three stars?” Dani asked. <br/>“For the three female goddesses? Maiden, Mother, Crone? Seemed appropriate,” Aubrey shrugged. “Hey, if you could get a tattoo, what would it be?” </p>
<p>Dani bit her bottom lip in thought, her gaze pointed at the ceiling so that she missed Aubrey’s lips parting as she watched her sharp teeth bite into her flesh. </p>
<p>“I don’t know. Probably a watercolor effect… my mom is a painter so that seems right…” Dani looked down before glancing over at the clock. “Oh hey, let’s get you rinsed.” </p>
<p>Dani stood and walked into the bathroom before Aubrey could finish processing this piece of information. Both of them had lost their mothers; Aubrey through death and Dani through exile. Pain wracked through Aubrey’s chest for a moment before she stood and followed Dani. </p>
<p>“Here, why don’t you kneel outside of the tub and I’ll rinse you out,” Dani suggested. Without a word, Aubrey nodded and knelt at the head of the tub before leaning her torso over until her head was beneath the faucet. Dani turned on the water and adjusted it until it was warm before gently pressing down on Aubrey’s neck until she was in the right place. Aubrey couldn’t help but tremble as the warm water cascaded over her scalp and Dani rubbed the conditioner out with her fingernails. Aubrey felt like she was boneless and utterly powerless over Dani’s caress. </p>
<p>A few short moments later, Dani turned off the faucet and rubbed a clean dry towel over Aubrey’s hair. </p>
<p>“That looks about perfect!” Dani said. “Here, let me blow dry you.” </p>
<p>Before Aubrey could object, Dani had her blow dryer on and was brushing up Dani’s freshly trimmed pompadour. In a few short minutes, Dani had applied a bit of hair wax and was smiling freely at Aubrey’s hair before helping her to her feet. </p>
<p>Aubrey turned and looked into the mirror, thrilled at her tightened up hair. She glanced into the reflection to catch Dani’s gaze and smiled. </p>
<p>“Thank you. This is fresh as hell.” </p>
<p>Dani grinned. </p>
<p>“I’m so glad!” </p>
<p>Aubrey turned around and bearhugged Dani without thinking, pressing their cheeks together and inhaling Dani’s sweet scent for a long moment before Dani placed her hand on her bare back. Aubrey jumped backward.</p>
<p>“Oh. Shit, sorry, I forgot…” <br/>Dani laughed, holding out Aubrey’s shirt. Aubrey quickly pulled it back on, desperate to control her blush. </p>
<p>“I, ah. Ahem. Sorry about that.” </p>
<p>“Don’t be! Thank you for trusting me.” </p>
<p>“Of course,” Aubrey said, still looking down. “Hey, uh, would you want to go get some coffee or something? To pay you back for the cut?” </p>
<p>“Aubrey, you don’t have to pay me,” Dani said, still smiling. “Of course if you WANT to go get some coffee with me for some other reason that would be something I could get into…” </p>
<p>Aubrey glanced up through her eyelashes to see Dani smirking at her. Aubrey gulped once before reaching out with both hands to lace her fingers through Dani’s. </p>
<p>“Hey, Dani, would you like to go get coffee sometime?” </p>
<p>“I don’t know, Barclay makes a mean latte…” Dani said, squeezing both her hands just enough to pull Aubrey off balance. She staggered forward into Dani’s torso as Dani bent down and placed a kiss on her nose. “But yes, I would love to go out with you.” </p>
<p>Aubrey closed her eyes and smiled for a moment before wrapping her arms around Dani’s waist and pulling her flush to her body. </p>
<p>“In that case…” </p>
<p>Aubrey moved slowly enough to give Dani a chance to back away and when she didn’t Aubrey placed a quick, chaste kiss on her mouth. Dani quickly reached up and ran her fingernails over Aubrey’s scalp until she moaned into Dani’s mouth, unabashed. Dani pulled back laughing. </p>
<p>“About time, Aubrey Little! I have been pulling out my best tricks all day to get you riled up enough to ask me out!” </p>
<p>“Oh, you got me riled up alright,” Aubrey conceded, kissing the corner of Dani’s mouth. “But you may have bitten off more than you can chew.” </p>
<p>Dani flashed a sharp smile with a hint of slyness that made Aubrey’s breath catch in her chest. </p>
<p>“We’ll have time for that later. In the meantime, let’s get out of here.” </p>
<p>With that, Dani laced her fingers through Aubrey’s once more and pulled her out of her room and back out into Amnesty Lodge.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>